The present invention relates to a water softening apparatus and an associated method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water softening apparatus having a sensor and associated method for sensing depletion of salt in a brine tank.
A known water softening apparatus includes a brine tank. The brine tank includes salt, usually in pellet form. Water is input into the brine tank and a brine solution is formed. The brine solution generally is water saturated with salt.
The brine solution is used during a regeneration cycle to regenerate an ion exchange resin located within a regeneration tank of the water softening apparatus. The brine solution replaces hardness ions being held by the ion exchange resin with sodium ions or potassium ions. The brine solution is then purged from the regeneration tank.
After each regeneration cycle, the amount of salt in the brine tank is reduced. Eventually, the salt in the brine tank will be depleted and the brine solution formed will not be saturated with salt. This unsaturated brine solution will not sufficiently regenerate the ion exchange resin in the regeneration tank. As a result, salt must be added to the brine tank so that proper regeneration of the ion exchange resin may take place.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides a water softening apparatus that includes a regeneration tank for receiving hard water and for outputting softened water. An ion exchange resin is located within the regeneration tank for exchanging hardness ions in hard water with sodium or potassium ions. The water softening apparatus further includes a brine tank. Salt is located within the brine tank for mixing with water to form a brine solution. The brine solution is input into the regeneration tank to regenerate the ion exchange resin. A tube is connected with the brine tank and receives a flow of brine solution from the brine tank. A sensor is mounted in the tube for sensing the conductivity of the brine solution as the brine solution flows through the tube. The sensor generates a signal indicative of the conductivity of the brine solution. The conductivity of the brine solution is indicative of an amount of salt in the brine solution.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a water softening apparatus that includes a regeneration tank and a brine tank. An ion exchange resin is located within the regeneration tank for exchanging hardness ions in hard water with sodium or potassium ions. Salt is located within the brine tank for mixing with water to form a brine solution. The brine solution is input into the regeneration tank to regenerate the ion exchange resin. The water softening apparatus also includes a sensor and a controller. The sensor generates an output signal having a frequency that is indicative of the conductivity of the brine solution. The controller receives the output signal of the sensor and monitors the frequency of the output signal over a period of time. A change in frequency that exceeds a threshold amount is indicative of a depletion of salt in the brine tank.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a method within a water softening apparatus. Hardness ions in hard water are exchanged with sodium or potassium ions via an ion exchange resin located within a regeneration tank. Salt is mixed with water to form a brine solution within a brine tank. Brine solution is introduced into the regeneration tank to regenerate the ion exchange resin, with the input occurring via flow through a tube connected with the brine tank and the regeneration tank. The conductivity of the brine solution is sensed as the brine solution flows through the tube. A signal indicative of the conductivity of the brine solution is generated. The conductivity of the brine solution is indicative of an amount of salt in the brine solution.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method within a water softening apparatus. Hardness ions in hard water are exchanged with sodium or potassium ions via an ion exchange resin located within a regeneration tank. Salt is mixed with water to form a brine solution within a brine tank. Brine solution is input into the regeneration tank to regenerate the ion exchange resin, with the input occurring via flow through a tube connected with the brine tank and the regeneration tank. The conductivity of the brine solution is sensed as the brine solution flows through the tube. An output signal that has a frequency indicative of the conductivity of the brine solution is generated. The conductivity of the brine solution is indicative of an amount of salt in the brine solution.